Tout va bien
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Si vous demandez à Hermione comment elle se porte, elle vous répondra toujours : "Tout va bien". Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.


**Une fois encore : âme sensible, s'abstenir. Et je **_**pèse**_** mes mots.**

* * *

« Ça va, Hermione ? »

« Oui, ça va. » répond-t-elle avant d'afficher un grand sourire. « Tout va bien. »

Tout va parfaitement bien. Elle papillonne d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, remplissant le verre des uns, resservant l'assiette des autres, animant la joyeuse conversation de la tablée, riant à gorge déployée, passant le sel à Ginny, avisant l'assiette presque vide de Harry dont elle s'empresse de resservir un morceau de viande bien que le brun proteste que non, je t'assure, j'ai le ventre qui va exploser avec toute cette bonne nourriture et...oh, bon, allez, juste pour te faire plaisir. Un tout petit bout alors, hein ? Mais tous sont unanimes : la cuisine que leur a confectionnée leur petite Hermione est absolument délicieuse. Ginny veut même savoir la recette de ce pot-au-feu. Pour qu'il soit aussi exquis, il doit sûrement y avoir un ingrédient secret !

« Mon petit chef à domicile. » dit alors Draco tout en attirant sa femme par les hanches pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il lui embrasse le cou, une main possessive posée sur sa cuisse, juste à côté de la petite marque que cache habilement sa jupe. Hermione garde son sourire. Automatisme. Puis elle raccompagne les invités jusqu'au vestibule d'entrée. Les manteaux, les gants, les compliments, à nouveau, les embrassades, les ''on s'appelle, hein ?'', la porte qui claque. Hermione la fixe longtemps, cette porte. Elle reste immobile devant, sans ciller, comme déconnectée du monde réel. Un bruit de pas derrière son dos la sort soudainement de ses pensées. Draco.

« Ton pot-au-feu manquait de sel. » lui dit-il.

Hermione hoche la tête sans se retourner.

« Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Et il s'éloigne.

* * *

Hermione passe le pinceau sur ses pommettes d'un geste énergique, leur donnant de la couleur. Elle observe attentivement le résultat puis, une fois satisfaite, range l'outil dans sa trousse pour le troquer contre un tube de mascara. Ses cils embellis, la brune se penche un peu plus vers le miroir pour s'occuper à présent du contour de ses yeux. Le reflet de Draco apparait alors dans un coin de la glace. Il est en pantalon noir et chemise blanche, ses mains occupées à nouer sa cravate bleue nuit. Celle qu'Hermione lui a achetée pour leurs trois ans de mariage. Ses cheveux blonds ne sont pas encore coiffés, quelques mèches venant tomber en désordre sur son front, les plus longues effleurant ses yeux gris. Yeux gris cimentés sur Hermione.

« Tu te fais belle pour qui ? » lui demande-t-il.

La brune termine de s'appliquer son rouge à lèvres puis se redresse. Son regard maquillé passe de son propre reflet à celui de son mari.

« Moi-même. »

Draco hausse un sourcil. Puis il sort de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

* * *

« Granger, le bilan des Van Peterson est arrivé, jetez-y un coup d'œil et faites m'en un rapport. Je crois qu'ils se sont trompés dans les chiffres, au niveau des exportations. Et je ne veux prendre aucune responsabilité en cas de contrôle ! »

« Hermione, est-ce que tu as eu le temps de téléphoner au Service du quatrième étage ? »

« Hum, tu pourrais me filer un coup de main pour un dossier s'il-te-plaît, Hermione ? Non, ça ne prendra pas plus d'un quart d'heure, promis. »

« Hermione, est-ce que tu saurais comment accéder aux données de vente du mois dernier ? Je crois qu'il faut un code. C'est toi qui l'a, par hasard ? »

« Quelqu'un a pensé à appeler Mr. Lincoln ? Personne ? Hermione ? Tu y as pensé ? »

« Granger, le rapport ! Il est fait ? »

Hermione se lève, se rassoit, court à gauche, dépose des feuilles à droite, aide les uns, corrige le travail des autres, téléphone à Untel, pianote incessamment sur son clavier, se noie sous ses feuilles. Elle n'a pas une seconde pour elle. Pas une seule. Au déjeuner, elle retrouve Ginny qui pose son plateau devant elle puis soupire car hier, Harry a encore laissé traîner ses chaussettes dans le couloir au lieu de les plier puis les remettre dans ses chaussures comme elle s'obstine à le lui faire comprendre mais c'est à croire qu'il entend quelque chose par une oreille et que l'information ressort par l'autre, bon sang, la prochaine fois, ses chaussettes termineront à la poubelle et tiens, en parlant de chaussettes, ils nous ont encore ressorti cette purée infâme sans goût comme plat de résistance, mais que veulent-ils ? Nous intoxiquer ? On aurait dû manger dehors, comme l'autre fois, enfin bon, tu ne manges pas, toi ? Tu manges de moins en moins, t'es sûre que ça va ? Ça me fait penser à la fois où Rose a eu la grippe et qu'elle ne mangeait quasiment rien de la journée, oh mon Dieu j'ai tellement eu peur et tu aurais dû voir Harry...merde ! C'est déjà l'heure de rentrer ?

De retour sur son fauteuil, même surmenage. Assise, debout, à gauche, à droite, doigts sur le clavier, combiné à l'oreille, luminosité de l'écran agressant la rétine, des chiffres, des pourcentages, des nombres, des décimales, des cris du patron, le rapport, il est fait ce rapport ? Hermione n'a même plus le temps de penser. Et rien ne peut mieux lui convenir.

* * *

« ...c'est pourquoi la Cour déclare Mr. Finnington ici présent _non-coupable_. »

Draco ferme les yeux. Derrière lui, la famille Finnington pousse des exclamations où se mêlent pleurs et rires. Sur les bancs de l'autre rangée, la partie adverse est totalement effondrée. Draco entend le bruit des menottes se refermant sur les poignets de l'accusé. Il prend une lente inspiration. Puis des bras l'enserrent soudain avec force, le forçant à ouvrir subitement les yeux.

« Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci... » murmure son client, Mr. Finnington, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Draco lui tapote le dos, un rare sourire apparaissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ce fut un honneur. » lui assure-t-il. « Profitez de votre liberté. Vous la méritez. »

Malfoy sort de la salle du Tribunal par l'allée principale, cinq personnes le félicitant tous les deux mètres. Il ôte sa robe d'avocat dans les vestiaires et ressort, son chemin jusqu'à la sortie ponctué de ''Belle plaidoirie !'' ''Bravo !'' ''Quelle prestance !'' venant des personnes présentes lors de l'audience. Lorsqu'il dévale les escaliers, son portable vibre dans sa poche. Son assistante.

« _Maître Klein a appelé. Il a reçu une copie de votre assignation mais désirerait recevoir également vos conclusions au sujet de l'affaire Bordeaux... _»

« Dites-lui que je les lui envoie demain. » répond Draco en passant le portail du Palais de Justice. « Des nouvelles de Mr. Stephens ? »

« _Non. J'ai essayé de l'appeler pendant tout l'après-midi, il n'a pas répondu. _»

« Tant pis pour lui. La prochaine fois que vous tomberez sur son répondeur, laissez-lui un message lui spécifiant bien que... »

Draco s'arrête.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, ses yeux reconnaissent un visage familier. Un visage d'enfance. Pansy Parkinson. Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-il plus revu ? Ses cheveux noirs sont plus longs, sa silhouette est plus élancée mais ses yeux verts brillent toujours de cette même lueur malicieuse et mutine. Assassine. Il la dévisage et elle lui rend son regard. Le trottoir les séparant traduit parfaitement le gouffre qui sépare à présent leurs deux mondes. Ses lèvres rouges se retroussent et elle le scrute de haut en bas avec tout le mépris que ceux de son genre réservent aux personnes de rangs inférieurs. Mépris que Draco n'a jamais connu. Jusque-là. Elle tourne ensuite des talons et il la regarde disparaître à l'angle.

« _Que dois-je lui spécifier dans ce message, Mr. Malfoy ? _»

« _Mr. Malfoy ? _»

« ..._êtes toujours là ? _»

* * *

Hermione ouvre l'emballage des tortellinis et en verse une bonne portion dans l'eau bouillante. Elle prend ensuite la cuillère en bois posée près de la plaque chauffante et la plonge dans la casserole pour faire tourner les pâtes. Lentement. Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Puis dans l'autre sens. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et dans l'autre encore. Son mouvement de poignet devient mécanique. Son regard fixant l'eau à remous dans laquelle se noient les pâtes est à présent vitreux. Et elle tourne encore. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. On change de sens. Une fois, deux fois, trois f...

« Bonsoir. »

Sursaut. Hermione relève la tête. Le torse de Draco est collé contre ses dos et il a glissé ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Bonsoir. » répond-t-elle.

Elle sent son menton prendre appuis sur son épaule, juste à l'endroit de son hématome. La douleur la fait tressaillir légèrement. Draco le remarque et recule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » demande-t-il.

« Pâtes à la bolognaise. »

« On en a pas déjà mangé la semaine dernière ? »

Hermione s'arrête brusquement de tourner l'eau.

« Mais ça ne fait rien. » concède Draco avant de sortir de la cuisine.

* * *

Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione descend les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée sombre. Elle longe le couloir tout en réajustant son peignoir puis entrebâille légèrement la porte du salon. Ses yeux balayent la pièce plongée dans la pénombre bleutée de la nuit et se stabilisent sur son mari. Adossé contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il fume sa cigarette du soir, les yeux fixés sur un point indéterminé. Un verre contenant un fond de whisky est posé près de lui. Hermione ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il tourne soudainement la tête vers la porte, ayant apparemment déjà remarqué sa présence. Tandis que son regard la transperce, il porte son mégot à ses lèvres et tire une longue taffe. Puis il tend son bras vers elle.

« Viens. » lui dit-il.

Et Hermione obtempère. Elle vient vers lui. Dès qu'elle est à son niveau, Draco enroule son bras autour de sa taille et la ramène doucement contre lui. Hermione niche sa figure dans son cou et respire longuement, inhalant par la même occasion sa fragrance parfumée au tabac et à l'alcool.

« Je t'aime. » lui chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille.

Hermione ferme les yeux.

« Je t'aime. » répète-t-il et il la serre encore plus.

Hermione hoche la tête.

« Je vais changer. » murmure-t-il, son étreinte se resserrant à nouveau. « Tu verras. Je vais changer. »

« Je sais. »

* * *

_« Tu ne l'aimes pas ! » hurle Narcissa. « C'est de la folie passagère ! »_

_« Mère, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion... » siffle son fils, las._

_« Tu ne peux PAS l'aimer ! » continue Narcissa. « Tu ne peux pas te marier avec elle ! »_

_« Et c'est pourtant ce que je vais faire. »_

_« Ce serait un déshonneur pour la famille ! Comment peux-tu nous faire ça, Draco ? Après toute l'éducation que nous t'avons donnée ! Comment peux-tu nous couvrir de honte à ce point ? ! Tu as pensé à ce que vont dire les autres ? Est-ce que tu y as pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde avant de t'embarquer dans cette relation sans avenir ? ! »_

_« Et vous, Mère, avez-vous pensé à mon bonheur ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? »_

_Narcissa éclate de rire._

_« Bonheur ? » le reprend-t-elle d'une voix débordante de mépris. « Parce que tu crois à cette foutaise, maintenant ? Tu crois que c'est ce que tu vis, à présent ? Tu penses que cette humaine quelconque te rend heureux ? »_

_« Et même au-delà de ça. » réplique Draco._

_« Pauvre imbécile. » murmure sa mère en plissant des yeux. « Ce que tu vis, ce n'est que de la fumée, de l'illusion. C'est éphémère, tu m'entends ? Totalement éphémère. Le bonheur n'existe pas, Draco. Il n'a jamais existé. Ce n'est qu'un concept préfabriqué pour que les faibles d'esprits puissent mieux supporter la dureté de la vie. Ne sois pas faible, Draco. Vois la vie en face. Arrête de te mentir et de t'inventer des sentiments qui n'existent pas et qui n'ont jamais existé. Personne n'est heureux, ici-bas. »_

_« Moi je le suis, Mère, et je suis navré d'apprendre que vous n'avez jamais connu le bonheur d'être aimé. Parce qu'il existe, Mère, il est on ne peut plus concret. »_

_« Bon sang mais écoute-toi parler...écoute-toi parler, pour l'amour du Ciel ! »_

_« Je le vis, Mère. Je le vis ! » lui assure Draco presqu'en criant. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie toute entière ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever cela ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever la seule et unique source de joie que j'ai eu en vingt années d'existence ! »_

_« Tu as perdu la tête, oh mon Dieu, comment t'avons-nous éduqué, oh mon Dieu... »_

_« Mère, vous pourriez même la rencontrer, elle est... »_

_« Jamais ! » rugit Narcissa. « Cette femme ne passera jamais le pas de cette porte, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS. »_

_« Mais vous ne la connaissez même p... »_

_« Draco, écoute-moi bien. » déclare alors sa mère d'une voix froidement calme. « Tu vas faire un choix et tu vas le faire tout de suite. C'est soit elle, soit nous. Si tu choisis de te marier avec elle, tu peux d'ores et déjà faire une croix définitive sur la famille qui t'a élevé. Nous te déshériterons du testament Malfoy. Tu seras comme mort à nos yeux. Et ne pense même pas une seule seconde te reposer sur tes amis car tu n'en auras plus un seul. Ils te fuiront tous comme la peste. Personne ne voudra être vu à tes côtés. Personne ne voudra t'adresser la parole. Personne ne voudra même se rappeler de ton nom. Tout le monde oubliera que tu as un jour existé. C'est cruel, mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans ce monde. Et tu le sais. Tu le sais très bien. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_Elle avance d'un pas, ses yeux gris le crucifiant toujours du regard._

_« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux, Draco ? » répète-t-elle en détachant glacialement chacune de ses syllabes._

* * *

« Votre tarte est absolument délicieuse, Mrs. Granger. » la complimente Draco.

« Aaah, tu vois qu'on l'aime, ma tarte ! » s'exclame la mère de famille en se tournant vers son mari.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Annie, si je suis allergique aux fraises depuis la naissance ! » argumente ce-dernier. « Enfin, tu te souviens bien de l'état dans lequel j'étais la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé, chez ta sœur ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, vous auriez dû le voir. » glousse Annette Granger à l'intention de sa fille et son gendre. « A peine avait-il croqué dans le fruit que son visage s'est mis à rougir, rougir, puis à devenir pâle, puis bleu, puis vert... »

« Toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ! » renchérit Francis Granger.

« Et puis ses joues ont enflé d'un seul coup, de même pour ses cuisses et ses chevilles, c'était à croire en des effets spéciaux. Heureusement qu'ils l'ont traité rapidement aux urgences parce que sinon... »

Les dernières parts de tartes disparaissent avec une effarante rapidité. Chacun se régale. Tout le monde discute, rigole, s'échange des anecdotes tout en se resservant du vin. Hermione observe quant à elle attentivement les motifs de son verre en cristal, sa part de tarte à moitié entamée laissée sur le rebord de son assiette.

« Chérie, tu m'aides à débarrasser ? » lui demande soudain sa mère, la faisant sortir de sa bulle.

Hermione hoche la tête et empile les assiettes sales pour suivre Annette dans la cuisine. Après les avoir posées dans l'évier, elle les fait passer une à une sous l'eau puis leur rend leur propreté à l'aide de l'éponge moussante.

« Ça va ? » lui demande sa mère qui réceptionne les assiettes lavées pour les passer au torchon.

« Tout va bien. » lui assure sa fille.

« Je t'ai quand même connue plus bavarde. » Elle se racle la gorge puis reprend d'une voix un peu plus basse : « Et entre vous... »

« Tout va bien. » répète Hermione.

« Bon, si tu le dis. »

Annette soulève la vaisselle propre posée sur le plan de travail et va la ranger dans l'armoire. En revenant, ses yeux se posent sur le bout de tarte laissé par sa fille.

« Oh non, tu n'as pas aimé mon gâteau ? »

« Si ! Il était succulent, maman. » la rassure immédiatement Hermione. « J'avais juste l'estomac un peu trop plein pour terminer ma part. Il faut dire que tu nous as gâtés aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé. » remarque à nouveau sa mère. « D'ailleurs, tu maigris. »

Hermione ne répond pas. Elle passe l'éponge dans l'un des verres puis le rince et le pose à côté.

« Tu es sûre que... »

« Tout va bien, maman. » souffle à nouveau sa fille.

« Ok. »

Mais Hermione sent encore son regard soucieux dans son dos.

* * *

Hermione tousse, tousse, tousse. Une main devant la bouche, elle tâte le bureau de son autre main pour attraper la bouteille posée près du téléphone. Ses doigts dévissent maladroitement le bouchon et elle porte le goulot à ses lèvres pour boire pratiquement tout le litre d'eau d'un seul coup. Elle reste ensuite un instant essoufflée. Puis sa toux reprend, plus violemment encore. Le bureau tout entier la regarde se diriger d'un pas incertain vers les toilettes, sa paume plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle s'engouffre dans un des cabinets et ferme précipitamment la porte derrière elle pour s'agenouiller devant la cuvette. Et elle tousse, elle tousse, elle tousse. Une goutte rouge vient teinter l'eau du cabinet. Puis une autre encore. Plusieurs. Sur le rebord, sur le sol, sur la lunette, sur les rebords. Un flot de sang.

« ...Hermione ? »

Ginny. La brune se redresse brusquement, paniquée. Elle s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main mais une trainée rougeâtre souille son avant-bras.

« _Merde. _» murmure-t-elle silencieusement.

« Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? » demande à nouveau sa meilleure amie.

« Tout va bien ! » répond d'une voix étranglée la concernée. « Tout va bien. »

* * *

Hermione dévisse le tube de rouge à lèvres et s'en applique lentement sur la bouche. Elle inspecte ensuite le résultat et passe un infime coup de mouchoir là où le rouge a dépassé. Ses mains viennent ensuite regrouper sa chevelure, les attachant pour en faire un chignon haut. Mais ses yeux se posent soudain sur les petites tâches marbrées qui ornent la peau de sa nuque et elle laisse retomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules de sorte à ce qu'ils cachent son cou. Voulant tout de même rester coquette, elle accroche une petite barrette ornée d'une marguerite synthétique sur le côté droit de sa tête et observe le rendu.

Draco est derrière elle. Il est silencieux mais elle peut sentir son regard la détailler de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

« On devrait se faire une sortie shopping. » propose Ginny en séparant son bout de pain pour essuyer son assiette avec. « J'ai besoin de nouvelles chaussures. »

Hermione hausse des épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Au fait » commence Ginny avant de lui faire signe d'attendre deux secondes.

Elle prend le temps de mâcher et avaler son morceau de pain avant de reprendre :

« Au fait, tu gardes toujours chez toi la nuisette que je t'avais demandé de cacher ? »

« Quelle nui...oh ! Celle que tu veux porter pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ? »

« Oui, celle-ci. Comme Monsieur a cette fichue manie de venir fouiller dans mes affaires, je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'il la voie. Ce sera une petite...surprise. » termine la rousse en lui faisant un clin d'œil mutin.

« Je l'ai toujours, ne t'inquiète pas. » rit Hermione.

« Parfait ! Je viendrais la récupérer la veille de sa fête surprise. » jubile Ginny. « Sinon, pour cette séance shopping, ce week-end ça te va ? Harry va à je-ne-sais-quel match avec Ron – Dieu merci, ça me fera de l'air – et les enfants sont gardés par Maman. »

« Il faudra que je vois ça avec Draco. »

« Tu as besoin de son autorisation pour sortir maintenant ? » pouffe Ginny. « Allez, c'est l'un des seuls week-ends où j'ai mes journées de libre ! »

« On verra. » répète Hermione.

« Quand je pense que la version célibataire d'Hermione avait toujours les yeux pleins d'étoiles chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le mot ''shopping''...qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de cette femme ? »

« Je suis toujours là. » lui assure Hermione.

Ginny s'arrête un petit instant de manger pour observer quelques secondes son amie.

« Quelques fois...quelques fois j'ai l'impression que tu es totalement ailleurs, déconnectée et... »

« Je suis _toujours_ là. » répète d'une voix ferme la brune.

Ginny hausse des sourcils, surprise par cette véhémence soudaine.

«D'accord. D'accord, Hermione. »

* * *

« _Ha _! »

Yeux exorbités, corps en sueur, genoux et bras tremblants, la brune se réveille en sursaut. Sa respiration est chaotique, tout comme l'est son rythme cardiaque. Ses battements cognent si fort dans sa poitrine qu'ils lui en font mal. Et elle se répète dans sa tête : _ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Hermione, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar_...vraiment ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... » marmonne Draco à demi-réveillé à côté d'elle.

« Rien. » répond-t-elle rapidement. « Rien du tout. »

Elle rabat le drap d'un geste fébrile et pose un pied au sol.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demande son mari immédiatement après qu'elle se soit levée.

« A la salle-de-bain. J'ai...je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage. »

Et elle sent son regard perçant la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la pièce voisine. La brune ferme ensuite la porte et accoure vers le lavabo pour baptiser sa figure de jets d'eau froide. Elle lève enfin les yeux vers son reflet. Observe longuement la personne qui lui fait face. Ses boucles dépourvues de volume, son teint livide, ses traits tirés, ses cernes, ses lèvres gercées, ses joues quasiment creuses. Et elle ne se reconnaît pas.

Elle ne se reconnaît plus.

* * *

Ron tape de tête les chiffres composant le numéro fixe d'Hermione. Après avoir hésité trois secondes au moment d'enclencher l'appel, il finit par appuyer sur la touche verte et écoute les tonalités s'égrener. Ses dents rongent nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce.

« Allô ? »

Et, d'un seul coup, sa bouche devient sèche. Aride. Naïf comme il est, il ne s'est pas attendu une seule seconde à ce que ce soit une voix masculine qui décroche.

« Allô ? » répète Draco.

Ron déglutit. Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment réagir ? Faut-il répondre ? Faut-il faire le mort ? Faut-il raccrocher ? Tout s'embrouille dans son esprit.

« Si c'est encore toi, Ronald Weasley, sache que la prochaine fois que tu appelles ici, tu es un homme _mort_. »

* * *

Hermione entre la clé dans sa serrure, la tourne puis ouvre la porte. La paire de chaussures et le manteau laissés à l'entrée lui indiquent que Draco est déjà arrivé. La brune avance dans le couloir et se poste devant l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

« Bonsoir. »

Draco relève la tête. Et ce n'est pas une tête des bons jours.

« Ton ex a appelé. » lui lance-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Hermione déglutit.

« ...Ron ? »

« Parce qu'il y en a un autre, peut-être ? »

La brune se gratte nerveusement la nuque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Qui sait ? Il n'a pas dit un mot. » Un rictus narquois apparaît sur son visage. « Tomber directement sur moi a apparemment dû le surprendre. Surtout que ce n'est pas du tout la première fois qu'il appelle ici. »

« ... »

« Tu le sais, ça, que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il appelle ici ? »

« …non. »

Draco se lève de sa chaise et avance vers elle.

« Il n'y a rien dont je devrais être mis au courant, Hermione...? »

« Absolument rien. » lui assure-t-elle immédiatement.

Malfoy s'arrête devant elle et la fixe. Il ne la croit pas. Il ne la croit jamais, de toutes les manières.

« Tant mieux. »

* * *

Hermione se tient à la rampe comme à une bouée de sauvetage. A peine si ses jambes peuvent encore supporter le poids de son corps. Chaque marche est une épreuve. Chaque pas déclenche une nouvelle douleur dans son corps et une expression de souffrance pure tord les traits fins de son visage. Elle ferme les yeux, serre les dents. Ses faibles gémissements ne sont qu'une version censurée des hurlements que sa gorge voudrait pousser. Mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle crie. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle fasse de bruit. Alors elle atteint le premier palier et rampe presque jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre pour s'y enfermer dans le plus grand des silences.

* * *

Ginny attrape une pomme sur le portant du dessus et un yaourt à la framboise sur celui du bas. Elle fait ensuite glisser son plateau le long de la rampe et ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant la cuillerée de bouillie infâme que vient de lui servir la cuisinière.

« _Encore _de la purée ? »

« Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Des petits fours au caviar ? » ricane la cuisinière en lui tendant son assiette. « Allez, au suivant ! »

La rousse accepte son plat en bougonnant. Quel scandale, cette cantine, quand même. Même en prison, les menus sont meilleurs. A croire qu'ils ne changent leurs plats que les années bissextiles. Est-ce une année bissextile, d'ailleurs ? En voilà une question pour Hermione. Ginny s'installe sur la table qu'elles ont l'habitude de prendre et entame son entrée. Tout en piquant dans sa salade, ses yeux bleus balayent le réfectoire à la recherche de la tignasse reconnaissable entre mille de sa meilleure amie. Mais celle-ci n'apparaît nulle part. Étrange, surtout qu'Hermione est souvent la première à s'attabler puis à l'attendre. Son patron lui a-t-il donné un dossier à finir avant qu'elle aille déjeuner ? Avant d'attaquer son dessert, Ginny sort son portable pour l'appeler.

« Oui ? » décroche une voix masculine au bout de la première tonalité.

La rousse hausse des sourcils, prise de court.

« ...Draco ? »

« Lui-même. » confirme le mari d'Hermione. « Comment vas-tu, Ginevra ? »

« Hum, très bien, je te remercie. Est-ce q... »

« Et Harry, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va très bien aussi, merci beaucoup, mais j'appelais pour... »

« Les enfants ? »

« Les enfants n'ont jamais été en meilleure forme. »

« Parfait, parfait. »

Ginny se racle la gorge pour reprendre la parole mais Draco lui coupe l'herbe sous les pieds.

« Hermione n'a pas pu venir travailler aujourd'hui. Elle est malade. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonne la rousse. « Pourtant elle était en pleine forme hier. »

« C'est venu dans la nuit, une sorte de crise avec fièvres, tremblements... d'après le médecin, c'est dû à un surmenage. Elle a besoin d'un peu de repos. »

« C'est sûr, elle travaille pour dix, ici. Elle mérite bien ça. » acquiesce Ginny, parfaitement d'accord. « Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? »

« Elle dort. »

« Oh. D'accord. Tu pourras lui dire que j'ai appelé, dans ce cas ? »

« Sans faute. Passe une bonne journée. »

« Merci, toi aus... » répond-t-elle mais Draco a déjà coupé la communication.

* * *

Le poisson sort timidement la tête de sa cachette et fait une halte. Après s'être assuré que la voie soit libre, il s'engage totalement dehors et nage vers la surface, son corps multicolore ondulant gracieusement au rythme de son avancée. Apparaît alors un autre poisson, un peu plus gros, resté jusqu'alors planqué derrière un rocher. Il rase le sol caillouteux, son corps translucide se fondant dans le paysage, navigue entre les algues vertes, puis se cache derrière la pompe à eau. Depuis son refuge, il prend le temps d'observer les faits et gestes de son congénère qui arpente les eaux du haut. Une fois sûr de son coup, le poisson transparent sort de sa cachette et fond sur son partenaire avec la vivacité de l'éclair pour lui toucher la nageoire. Le poisson multicolore reste un instant sans bouger, surpris, puis secoue lentement sa nageoire touchée, comme s'avouant vaincu. Autour de lui, son compagnon fait de joyeux cercle autour de lui, vainqueur de cette partie de chat.

Postée devant l'aquarium du salon, Hermione esquisse un petit sourire attendri à la vue de ces deux petits êtres insouciants.

* * *

Hermione peut quelques fois regarder un point pendant des heures et des heures. Elle ne cligne presque jamais des yeux. Elle fixe. Puis elle oublie qu'elle fixe. Puis elle s'oublie. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'oublie qu'elle se sent bien. Elle ne se sent plus seule.

* * *

Harry appuie sur le bouton ''X'' de sa manette, faisant faire à son avatar une prise karaté de niveau ceinture noire.

« Enfoiré ! » siffle Ron qui joue son adversaire. « En-foi-ré ! » répète-t-il en voyant son personnage s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol alors que l'impitoyable ''GAME OVER'' s'inscrit en lettres sanglantes sur l'écran TV.

« La technique, mon vieux : la technique. » réplique son meilleur ami avant de lui administrer une claque dans le dos. « Allez, j'offre toujours une bière au perdant. »

« Ta bonté te perdra... »

Les deux se dirigent vers la cuisine, enjambant en passant le petit train électrique que James s'amuse à télécommander dans le couloir. Harry ouvre le frigo et lance un Corona à son ami.

« Des nouvelles d'Hermione ? » demande-t-il d'un ton se voulant anodin.

« Pas trop, non. » répond Harry tout en décapsulant sa bouteille. « D'après Ginny, elle n'est pas venue au travail depuis trois jours. »

« Pourquoi ? » veut immédiatement savoir Ron.

« Surmenage. C'est ce que lui a dit Draco. Trop de boulot, trop de pression, alors à un moment, forcément... » Il mime le ''boum'' d'une explosion puis avale sa première gorgée de Corona.

Ron reste un instant sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague. Puis ses sourcils se froncent.

« Hermione n'est pas le genre de personne à être surmenée par quoi que ce soit. » déclare-t-il lentement.

Il relève la tête vers Harry et celui-ci lui rend son regard. Pour ensuite détourner des yeux.

* * *

« Reçu aujourd'hui à 20h38 : Hey, salut Hermione, c'est Ron. C'est juste pour, hum...en fait...je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles. Et m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Voilà. Je suis tombé sur Draco, l'autre fois, en voulant t'appeler. J'espère que ça n'a pas créé de problèmes, comme je sais qu'il...ne m'aime pas trop, haha. Disons ça comme ça. Donc voilà. C'était... Je... Porte toi bien. Vraiment.»

* * *

_Recroquevillée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, un goût de sang dans la bouche, la brune est terrassée par les sanglots._

* * *

Hermione ouvre le clapet de la photocopieuse et dépose la feuille qu'elle tient sur la vitre.

* * *

_« Arrête de pleurer...arrête, Hermione, arrête ! »_

* * *

Elle fait ensuite entrer le nombre de copies qu'elle veut sur le petit écran tactile de l'appareil et appuie sur la touche verte.

* * *

_« Ouvre cette porte...s'il-te-plaît... »_

* * *

Un rayon vert provenant de l'intérieur de la vitre apparaît et scanne la feuille. La seconde suivante, les premières copies sortent.

* * *

_« J'ai déconné, ok ? J'ai déconné. »_

* * *

Hermione regarde les feuilles apparaître les unes après les autres dans la fente du bas, se succédant toutes à trois secondes d'intervalle.

* * *

_« Mais c'est la dernière fois. Je te le jure. »_

* * *

Une fois les copies terminées, elle prend ses feuilles et s'en va en boitant légèrement.

* * *

_La dernière fois._

* * *

Ginny ôte ses boucles d'oreille devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse puis les range dans une petite boîte rose. Dans un coin du reflet, Harry fait passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête sans s'embarrasser de la déboutonner. Il s'apprête à la jeter par terre mais le seul regard menaçant de sa femme l'en dissuade. Après avoir donc plié correctement l'habit, le brun se dirige torse nu vers la salle de bain.

« Hermione est revenue ? » demande-t-il depuis la pièce voisine.

« Oui, ce matin. » répond Ginny.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelques temps... » déplore la rousse. « Je lui ai proposé une petite sortie shopping ce week-end, d'ailleurs, pour que ça lui change les idées. »

« Mais, chérie, ce week-end on devait le passer en amoureux... »

« Hermione a _vraiment _l'air mal, Harry. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. »

Elle tend l'oreille, s'attendant à une énième objection comme son mari aime si souvent en faire mais seul le silence lui répond. Intriguée, la rousse cesse un instant de se brosser les cheveux puis se retourne. Harry est adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain et fait tourner sa brosse à dents entre ses doigts, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Tu crois que... » commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

« Que ? » le relance sa femme.

Harry vient alors s'assoir sur le lit.

« Si quelque chose ne va pas, elle nous l'aurait dit, hein ? » essaie-t-il de se convaincre. « Elle ne l'aurait pas gardé pour elle. On est ses meilleurs amis, quand même. On est censé tout se dire. »

« Je ne sais pas. » répond sincèrement Ginny. « Je la sens de plus en plus renfermée et taciturne. Comme si quelque chose s'était...je sais pas...éteint en elle. »

Harry s'humecte les lèvres, pensif.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est _réellement_ un surmenage qu'elle a eu ? » finit-il par demander.

« ...qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? » répond Ginny en posant sa brosse sur la table de nuit.

Harry hausse légèrement des sourcils. Sa femme et lui s'échangent alors un regard perplexe qui signifie qu'ils se sont compris à demi-mots.

* * *

« Cette robe pourrait t'aller à merveille ! »

Ginny prend la robe fleurie par son cintre et l'approche d'Hermione pour lui faire épouser sa silhouette.

« Tu crois ? » doute la concernée.

« J'en suis même sûre et certaine. Tu ferais un tabac dedans. »

« Mais elle n'est pas un peu trop décolleté ? »

« Un peu de sexy ne tuera personne. » réplique Ginny avec un petit coup d'œil.

Hermione grimace.

« Draco n'aime pas trop les décolletés... »

« Draco n'aime pas trop ci, Draco n'aime pas trop ça...oh mon Dieu, Hermione, je n'ai fait qu'entendre ça pendant toute la sainte journée. Tu achètes des affaires pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour Draco ? C'est Draco qui portera cette robe ? »

Hermione soupire. Puis cède. Elle prend le cintre des mains de sa meilleure amie pour l'ajouter aux autres vêtements qu'elle a sélectionné.

« Je ne fais que l'essayer, ok ? » lui indique-t-elle, voyant Ginny pousser un cri de victoire.

On leur attribue deux cabines côte-à-côte et les deux amies s'y engouffrent tout en discutant par-delà leur cloison.

« Au fait, je t'ai dit que j'ai gagné à un jeu-concours ? » s'exclame Ginny, toute excitée.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! J'avais fait un stupide questionnaire sur un des cartons de céréales de James il y a peut-être deux ou trois semaines et surprise ! On m'a envoyé deux jolies invitations pour un week-end bien-être au Spa de Glasgow. »

« Oh, belle pioche. Tu vas y aller avec Harry ? »

« Pffff, pour qu'il reluque la première dinde qui passerait sous son nez ? Non merci, je tiens à conserver mon mariage intact. Mais j'avais pensé y aller avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Hermione s'arrête un instant d'enfiler sa robe, un lent sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

« J'en dis que je suis mille fois partante ! »

« Par-fait ! Le week-end prochain ? »

« Il faudra juste que je vois avec... »

« ...Draco, oui. » finit Ginny, à la fois amusée et lasse. « Allez, fais-moi voir ce que donne cette robe ! »

Hermione sort alors de la cabine et tournoie sur elle-même, le vêtement épousant à merveille chacun de ses mouvements. Ginny lève son pouce en l'air en signe d'approbation.

« Elle a été conçue pour toi. » lui assure-t-elle. « Attends, il faut juste que tu remontes cette bretelle... »

Elle prend le filament en question et le hisse à nouveau sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui frissonne lorsque ses doigts appuient par inadvertance sur sa peau. Ginny fronce des sourcils.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non, non. » lui assure Hermione. « C'est juste que je me suis fait mal à l'épaule et j'évite un peu d'y toucher, c'est tout. »

Ginny se penche alors à nouveau vers l'endroit en question et hausse cette fois-ci des sourcils en voyant le large hématome brun.

« Ah oui, quand même ! » constate-t-elle. « Dis-donc, t'as dû faire un sacré truc pour avoir un tel bleu ! »

« J'ai dégringolé dans les escaliers. »

Ginny relève les yeux vers Hermione. Une lueur sceptique brille dans ses iris.

« Dégringolé dans les escaliers ? » répète-t-elle.

« Oui. » acquiesce son amie. « Mais bon, rien de grave ! Ça va passer. » s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter avant de claquer dans ses mains. « Allez, on essaie les autres affaires ? »

Et avant même que Ginny puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'en est déjà retournée dans sa cabine.

* * *

Hermione est assise devant l'aquarium. Elle fixe les poissons sans les voir. Son regard est vide. Le claquement feutré de la porte d'entrée la fait sortir de sa transe et elle tourne légèrement la tête de côté. Une silhouette sombre se dessine à l'extrémité floue de son champ de vision. Retournant à sa contemplation du bocal aquatique, elle entend un bruit de pas. Il entre dans le salon. S'arrête. Puis s'approche. Elle l'entend arriver. Son pas est régulier, lent. Il se rapproche d'elle. Elle sent sa présence dans son dos. D'abord lointaine puis proche. Très proche. Il est juste derrière elle. Son souffle dans son cou. Sa main sur son bras. Frisson.

« Bonsoir. »

Hermione ferme brièvement les yeux.

« Bonsoir. »

Et lorsqu'elle les rouvre, une rose rouge se matérialise devant elle.

« C'est...pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Oui. »

Hermione prend la fleur par la tige, bien délicatement. Puis elle se retourne vers son mari. Ses yeux gris la dévisagent avec une telle intensité qu'ils auraient pu la faire entrer en combustion instantanée s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir.

« Merci. » murmure-t-elle. « Elle est magnifique. »

« Tu ne lis pas la carte ? »

Hermione baisse à nouveau les yeux vers son présent et, en effet, une petite enveloppe est collée au plastique enrobant la fleur. Elle enlève doucement le rabais et en sort une petite carte sur laquelle l'écriture calligraphique de Draco déclare : « _Tu es tout ce que j'ai. _»

* * *

« _Allo ? _» décroche Ginny, un bruit de klaxon en arrière-fond sonore.

« Salut, Ginny. »

« _Oh, hey Mione ! __Comment vas-tu ?_ »

« Ça va. »

« _...tu es sûre ?_ » s'assure la rousse sur un ton soucieux. « _Tu as une voix un peu bizarre._ »

« Tout va bien. » insiste Hermione. « Ecoute, à propos de ce week-end... »

« _Ohlala, ça va être de la folie ! Je nous ai réservé un programme avec une gamme de soin haut-de-gamme : massage à la pierre chaude, masque, détox, hammam, etc. Ce sera juste parf... _»

« Je ne pourrais pas venir. » la coupe Hermione.

« ..._quoi_ _?_ »

« Je...ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas venir. »

« _Mais pourquoi ?_ » demande Ginny, d'une voix peinée.

« Je... » Hermione soupire, se masse l'arrête du nez, ferme les yeux. « Ma mère a eu un accident. Elle est à l'hôpital. Je dois passer la voir. »

« _Oh mon Dieu...oui, oui, je comprends parfaitement. Prends bien soin de ta mère. Tu veux que je vienne la voir avec t..._ »

« Non ! » rugit presque la brune avant de se calmer : « Non. C'est gentil mais je préfère m'en occuper seule. »

« _Aucun souci, Hermione._ » comprend Ginny. « _Bon rétablissement à elle ! _»

« Je lui transmettrai. »

« _On se tient au courant, ok ? Bisous !_ »

Hermione décolle le combiné de son oreille. Appuie sur la touche rouge. Le remet sur son socle. Ses mouvements sont mécaniques. Ses yeux fixent la TV éteinte. Et sur l'écran noir se reflète la silhouette de Draco postée juste derrière elle.

* * *

Ron fait rouler nerveusement ses doigts sur son volant. Le moteur est coupé, les phares sont éteints et son regard passe en revue tous les piétons passant sur le trottoir d'en face. Ses yeux sautent d'une personne à l'autre sans jamais se stabiliser. Ses traits sont anxieux.

Et, enfin, elle apparaît.

Le pas rapide, la tête baissée, sa silhouette mince habillée de vêtements noirs, Hermione marche le long de la rue avec empressement pour rejoindre sa maison. Sans perdre une seule seconde, le roux sort de son véhicule et s'élance à sa rencontre.

« Hermione ! » l'interpelle-t-il.

La brune relève la tête, en sursaut. Parce que tout la fait sursauter, à présent. Et lorsqu'elle voit Ron, son regard devient fuyant et elle reprend sa course. Ce qui n'arrête pas le jeune homme qui traverse la chaussée, s'excusant à la volée auprès des voitures le klaxonnant, et l'attrape par le poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne le portail de sa résidence.

« Hermione. » l'arrête-t-il.

« Oh. Ronald. Je ne t'avais pas vu. » le salue-t-elle d'un ton de voix faux. « Ça va ? »

Au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme l'inspecte minutieusement. Il avise sa couche de fond de teint dissimulant très mal la pâleur de sa figure, le sillon de ses cernes et, surtout, la croûte sur son menton.

« Je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter aujourd'hui, malheureusement. » lui dit Hermione. « Mais on pourrait prendre un café un de ces... »

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » lui demande Ron en désignant sa blessure.

Le sourire de la brune s'émiette. Pour renaître de ses cendres la seconde suivante.

« J'ai glissé en sortant de la douche. » explique-t-elle. « Qui a dit que tu détenais le monopole de la maladresse ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un con. » siffle-t-il. « _Qui_ t'a fait ça, Hermione ? »

La brune fronce légèrement des sourcils.

« Je viens de te le dire, Ron : en sortant de la douche, je... »

« _Arrête_. Arrête putain, Hermione, ARRÊTE ! » craque le roux. « Tu crois qu'on ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe ? Tu penses qu'on n'a pas compris que tu nous sortais des mensonges à tour de bras ? ! C'est _lui_ qui t'a fait ça ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » nie la jeune femme, conservant maladroitement son sourire.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il ne t'a jamais frappé, qu'il ne t'a _jamais_ fait de mal. » exige Ron.

« Il va falloir que tu me lâches. » lui dit d'une voix calme la brune, refusant néanmoins de croiser son regard.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Hermione. »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus te lâcher ni fermer les yeux. Et je ne le laisserai plus faire du mal à la femme que j'aime. A la femme combative, forte, pleine de vie et de répondant que j'aime. Cette femme qu'il a anéanti à coups de poings. » crache-t-il et la rage suinte de ses mots. « Il t'a brisée, Hermione, il t'a mise en morceaux. En _miettes_. Il t'a réduit à néant. Et il n'en avait pas le droit. _Personne_ n'a le droit de rabaisser autant une femme comme toi. »

« Arrête. Lâche-moi. » souffle la brune, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

« _Personne_ n'a le droit de lever la main sur toi, ni même d'arracher ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de ta tête. _Personne _n'a le droit de te déposséder autant. Regarde-toi, bon sang, regarde un peu ce qu'il a fait de toi ! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de ce que tu étais avant. _Réveille-toi_ ! »

« Lâche. Moi. » pleure à présent Hermione en secouant désespérément son bras captif.

« Tu crois que c'est de l'amour, ça ? Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que c'est de l'amour ? ! Des gifles, des coups, du sang, des bleus, des cris : est-ce que c'est _ça_ ta vision de l'amour ? Est-ce là sa manière de te prouver à quel point il tient à toi ? ! »

« LÂCHE-MOI ! » hurle alors la brune en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. « LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Ron titube en arrière, atterrissant de plein fouet contre une des voitures stationnées le long de la rue. Les gens tout autour les regardent comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire. Ron s'en fout. Lui regarde la seule femme qu'il a toujours aimé ouvrir le portail de sa prison dorée pour s'y réfugier et y disparaître. Elle traverse le jardin en courant, monte les marches quatre à quatre, ouvre la porte d'entrée et s'y adosse pour reprendre son. Puis, au bout d'une longue minute, elle se met à vider pratiquement l'intégralité de son sac à main au sol pour y trouver des mouchoirs. Ses yeux et ses joues essuyées, elle se remaquille d'une main rapide tout en lançant de fréquents coups d'yeux furtifs à la porte du salon. Sa tâche accomplie, la brune range tout son attirail à la va-vite dans son sac et sort de l'entrée pour gagner les escaliers.

« Hermione. » l'arrête la voix de Draco tandis qu'elle longe le couloir.

La brune s'immobilise. Après avoir pris une inspiration silencieuse, elle pivote sur ses talons pour gagner le salon. Son mari s'y trouve, son fidèle verre de whisky à la main, sa cravate légèrement dénouée autour de son cou. Sa posture est un peu nonchalante, l'épaule appuyée contre la fenêtre, mais ses yeux, eux, ne trompent pas. Et en voyant cet orage gronder dans le creux de ses iris, Hermione sait.

Elle _sait_.

« Tu ne me dis pas bonsoir..? » demande-t-il.

Hermione dépose alors son sac sur le sol puis s'avance d'un pas lent vers lui. Ses yeux couleur cendre ne la quittent pas une seule seconde du regard tandis qu'elle s'approche. Ses traits sont impénétrables mais froids. Toujours froids. Comme sa peau, comme ses lèvres. En y déposant un léger baiser, Hermione a l'impression d'embrasser de la glace.

« Bonsoir. » lui dit-elle.

La tension dans la pièce est palpable. Draco glisse lentement son bras autour de ses hanches pour la ramener contre lui d'un geste impérieux.

« Alors » commence-t-il sur un ton enjoué « qu'as-tu fait, aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione s'humecte nerveusement les lèvres.

« J'ai... » Elle se racle maladroitement la gorge. « J'ai travaillé... »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Des dossiers. Des rapports. Et des dossiers, encore. »

« Et ensuite ? »

Ses doigts montent et descendent le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille en une caresse légère tandis que ses yeux ne lui laissent aucun répit.

« Ensuite, j'ai mangé. » répond Hermione. « Purée, poisson, riz au lait. »

« C'était bon ? » s'enquit Draco.

« Ça allait. »

« Et après ? »

Ses doigts se stabilisent à présent au niveau de ses omoplates, courant le long de sa peau.

« J'ai encore travaillé sur des dossiers et des rapports jusqu'au soir. »

« Et après ? » répète Draco.

« Après je suis rentrée à la maison. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

Hermione hoche la tête en signe de négation. Elle déglutit. Ses yeux sont dans ceux de Draco. Ceux de Draco sont dans les siens. Et le silence qui les environne est pesant, lourd. La main du blond remonte alors lentement le long de ses dernières vertèbres pour atteindre sa nuque. Il empoigne avec rudesse ses cheveux pour faire basculer son visage en arrière.

« Il me semble que tu as oublié la partie où tu discutes avec ton ex devant _notre_ maison. » siffle-t-il glacialement.

Son emprise se resserre encore plus, tirant sur le cuir chevelu de la brune qui pousse un gémissement de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que foutais Weasley ici ? » exige de savoir Draco.

Ses yeux la meurtrissent autant que le fait sa main. Deux poignards gris qui la dévisagent, attendant d'elle qu'elle fournisse une réponse qu'il ne croira pas, de toutes les façons.

« Il...il voulait prendre de mes...nouvelles ! »

« Menteuse. » murmure son mari avant d'ôter ses doigts de ses boucles pour la pousser violemment en arrière.

Hermione tombe à terre et réussit de justesse à amortir sa chute en plaçant ses bras en appuis derrière elle. Et Draco avance vers elle, sa figure exprimant à présent pleinement sa fureur. La brune recule comme elle peut, toujours sur le sol, ses yeux exorbités de terreur relevés en direction de son mari.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici ? » répète-t-il.

« Il voulait juste savoir si...si je pouvais venir à l'anniversaire de Harry. » ment la brune.

« Ah, tiens, une autre version maintenant ? » ricane Draco. « Et moi qui croyais qu'il était venu demander de tes nouvelles. »

« Je, oui, c'est, en même temps, il a demandé les deux en même temps ! »

« C'est ça, prends-moi pour un débile. Prends-moi pour un débile ! »

Il se penche vers elle pour l'empoigner par le col et la soulève d'une seule main. La seconde suivante, Hermione se retrouve plaquée contre le mur avec force, ses pieds ne touchant même plus le sol. Et la figure de Draco est si proche qu'elle peut voir la multitude de pigments qui constitue l'ouragan de son regard.

« Je ne vais te le répéter qu'une seule fois et tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire la vérité. » articule-t-il. « Que faisait Ronald Weasley devant notre portail tout à l'heure ? »

« Je t'ai déjà tout dit, Draco. » l'implore d'une voix tremblante Hermione. « Il est venu prendre de mes nouvelles et m'inviter à la fête de Harry. »

« Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Ginny qui est venue te voir alors ? C'est sa femme après tout, non ? »

« Je... »

« Ou, plus logique encore, Potter lui-même ? »

« C'est...je... »

« Tu n'es qu'une MENTEUSE ! » hurle-t-il, ponctuant son insulte d'une gifle qui lui refait goûter au sol. « Une putain de menteuse ! »

Hermione échoue sur le tapis. Sa tête tourne et sa vision est partiellement floue. Elle sent ses yeux lui piquer mais se contrôle. Parce qu'il faut toujours se contrôler. Elle s'appuie de ses paumes de main pour se relever mais un coup de pied de Draco lui vole l'équilibre et la fait atterrir à nouveau face contre terre.

« Vous me pensiez aveugle ? ! » beugle-t-il. « Vous croyiez réellement continuer votre petit jeu sous mon nez sans que je ne flaire quoi que ce soit ? Bande d'imbéciles ! » siffle-t-il en lui assénant un nouveau coup de pied.

Hermione grimace, encaisse, se redresse puis se relève.

« Draco, ce n'est pas... »

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas la façon dont tu t'habilles, dont tu te maquilles le matin ? » continue-t-il en marchant lentement vers elle tandis que la brune recule à nouveau. « Ce rouge à lèvres que tu mets, cette petite robe que tu enfiles, ces talons hauts. Tu crois que je ne vois pas tout ça ? »

« Mais c'est pour aller au travail, rien de plus ! » plaide la jeune femme.

« Et la nuisette que j'ai retrouvé dans tes affaires, c'est pour aller au travail aussi ? »

La figure de la brune se décompose petit à petit.

« Je, non, c'était pour...pour toi. Pour la porter avec toi. »

« Oh, vraiment ? C'est bizarre parce que je ne t'ai _jamais_ vu la mettre. »

« C'est parce que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion ! »

« Conneries, conneries, _conneries_. » persiffle-t-il en l'attrapant par le cou pour la plaquer à nouveau contre un mur. « Les occasions pour les mettre, y'en a eu des milliers. T'as pas vu que je rentrai plus tôt ces derniers-temps ? Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais mise ? » Il appuie encore plus sur sa nuque, lui volant le peu d'air qu'il lui reste. « A moins que ce ne soit pas pour moi que tu l'aies achetée. A moins que ce soit pour l'autre connard. C'est peut-être même lui qui te l'a acheté, qui sait. Pour mieux pouvoir te _sauter_. »

Il consent enfin à la relâcher Hermione qui glisse contre le mur, ses mains tâtant l'endroit où celles de Draco ont appuyé, sa bouche aspirant tout l'air qui lui était possible.

« Et il a l'air de bien se débrouiller pour que tu ne veuilles plus de moi lorsque je rentre. Pour que tu grimaces de dégoût lorsque je te touche. Pour que tu frissonnes lorsque je suis derrière toi. »

Draco s'agenouille alors à son niveau et emprisonne son visage de sa main.

« Il doit bien t'embrasser pour que tu me refuses tes lèvres à présent. »

Il la fixe un instant puis sa main reprend possession de son cou.

« Traînée. » crache-t-il. « Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. J'ai bravé l'interdit de mes parents, déshonorant le nom Malfoy pour t'épouser malgré les menaces. Je t'ai offert une maison, du confort. Je t'ai aidé à décrocher le poste que tu as actuellement. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé bien que les occasions se soient présentées plus de fois que tu ne l'imagines. Je me suis toujours tué à la tâche pour qu'on ne manque de rien. Je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai aimé comme jamais je n'ai aimé une autre personne. Tu es passée avant tout le monde. Avant mes amis, avant ma famille, avant moi-même. Je t'aime plus que je ne m'aime moi-même. Et toi...tu t'en vas te faire baiser par ton amour de jeunesse quand j'ai le dos tourné. »

Il la projette contre le tapis, sa tête butant contre le pied de table. Son pied vient s'abattre rageusement sur la table basse dont la vitre explose, se rependant en des milliers de bouts de verres coupants sur le sol.

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » s'exclame-t-il en abattant son poing dans son estomac. « Tout ce qui se rapporte à toi me dégoûte ! Tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu représentes me fout la GERBE ! »

Coup dans les côtes. Hermione se recroqueville en position fœtale, accusant le coup en un cri étouffé.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait, putain ! APRES TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT ! »

Il la tire par les cheveux, sourd à ses hurlements, et la traîne comme un vulgaire sac dans le couloir où il lui fait buter la tête contre le mur. Du sang gicle du nez de la brune qui recule comme elle peut, un bras plaqué devant son visage.

« Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Draco,_ jamais_ ! » sanglote-t-elle à présent. « Tu es la seule personne que j'aime, la seule personne avec qui j'ai choisi d'être ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! »

« QU'EST-CE QUE CE CONNARD FOUTAIT DEVANT NOTRE PUTAINE DE MAISON ALORS ? ! »

« Il s'inquiétait pour moi ! » craque Hermione. « Il...il a vu mes blessures, et il s'inquiétait pour moi. »

« Encore une autre version, bon sang, mais quand vas-tu t'arrêter de me mentir ? Quand ? ! » s'emporte son mari attaquant à nouveau ses côtes de coups de pied. « Tu n'es qu'une saleté, une saleté que j'ai accepté d'épouser ! Putain, j'aurais dû écouter mes parents ! » Nouveau coup de pied. « J'aurais dû écouter ma mère et ne jamais passer la bague au doigt à une telle...une telle...bon sang mais aucune insulte ne pourrait être juste ! » Hermione tente de s'échapper et il l'attrape à nouveau par les cheveux. « Une _salope_ qui porte maintenant le nom de Malfoy. Par ma FAUTE. » Gifle. « Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. » Baffe. Sang. « Ma faute, putain, comment ai-je pu être aussi...bordel mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris...qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux d'une fille comme toi, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

Il la prend par les épaules, la secoue de toutes ses forces, hystérique.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime autant, Hermione, POURQUOI ? »

La figure boursouflée et tuméfiée de la brune roule sur le côté, comme inanimée. Mais ses lèvres bougent pour prononcer d'une voix basse :

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Draco semble affolé par sa déclaration. Il pose ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, son geste ressemblant presque à de la douceur.

« Si, Hermione, _si_ ! Bien sûr que si, je t'aime ! » lui assure le blond d'un ton quasiment paniqué. « Comment peux-tu en douter ? »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. » répète la brune.

« Je T'AIME. Je t'aime comme jamais tu n'as su m'aimer, comme jamais _personne_ ne pourra t'aimer un jour. Comment peux-tu même _oser_ affirmer le contraire ? » éructe-t-il, sa rage revenant par vagues successive. « Comment peux-tu avoir L'AUDACE de dire que je n'éprouve rien pour toi alors que c'est _toi_ qui me plante un couteau dans le dos ? ! » Il se redresse, se place à califourchon sur son ventre pour enserrer une troisième fois sa gorge. « Tu me taillades le cœur et c'est _moi_ qui n'est pas amoureux dans l'histoire ? ! Tu penses pouvoir me manipuler pour retourner la situation à ton avantage ? ! Hein ? ! Comment peux-tu dire...comment peux-tu _oser_ dire que je ne t'aime pas ? COMMENT ? ! »

Et il serre, il serre, il serre. Sous lui, Hermione s'agite et cherche par tous les moyens à se soustraire de son étreinte. En vain. Plus les deux pouces de Draco appuient contre sa gorge, plus son énergie la quitte. Sa vue s'altère. Le visage déformé par la rage de son mari devient de plus en plus flou.

Soudain, Malfoy s'arrête. D'un seul coup. Tous ses membres se tendent et ses yeux deviennent exorbités. Il laisse échapper un râle étouffé, pris de sursauts frénétiques, puis s'effondre sur le côté. Une large flaque de sang s'épaissit tout autour de lui. Hermione recule à toute vitesse contre l'angle du mur, tremblant de tout son être, la respiration hachée. Dans sa main, un large bris de verre provenant de la table basse cassée. A ses pieds, le corps inanimé de Draco.

Le soleil brille. Le soleil se décline. Le soleil n'est plus. Le ciel, privé de son astre le plus lumineux, se revêt d'un voile bleuté qui s'obscurcit de minutes en minutes. Et puis la nuit reprend enfin ses droits. Les lampadaires s'allument un à un, éclairant les passants qui longent la rue d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre leur domicile. Tous passent devant le grand portail noir du numéro 6 de la rue Slytherin sans vraiment y faire attention. Chacun veut rentrer chez soi le plus vite possible.

Derrière ce portail, un grand jardin soigneusement entretenu. Au milieu de ce jardin, une magnifique maison de trois étages. Bien que la nuit soit totalement tombée, aucun volet n'est fermé et aucune lumière n'est allumée. A l'intérieur, tout est sombre. Tout est silencieux. Aucun bruit à l'entrée. Aucun bruit dans le salon. Aucun bruit dans la cuisine.

Mais dans le couloir, on peut entendre une respiration. Au départ, elle est totalement anarchique et entrecoupée de sanglots mais au fur et à mesure que les heures passent, l'apaisement vient. Et lorsqu'elle redevient totalement régulière, la voix éteinte d'Hermione s'élève dans l'obscurité. Elle s'adresse au cadavre refroidi gisant toujours à ses pieds en ces termes :

« J'ai souvent rêvé que je te poignardais. Je me levais du lit pour aller à la cuisine. Là, je sélectionnais un couteau, le plus large, le plus gros, et je revenais dans la chambre pour te l'enfoncer dans la poitrine. Le premier coup, je le faisais lentement, comme pour le savourer. Puis tous les autres s'enchaînaient avec frénésie. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. J'étais incontrôlable. Et je hurlais, je hurlais comme jamais je n'avais hurlé de ma vie. Je me vidais de tous les cris, de toute la folie, de tout l'amour, de toute la haine que j'avais si longtemps contenu au plus profond de moi. Mais toi, tu ne disais rien. Rien du tout. Tu restais là à me fixer calmement alors que je te tuais. Tu gardais sur ton visage cette éternelle expression narquoise avec laquelle tu es né. Et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que tous les coups que je t'assénais, je me les assénais aussi, indirectement. Lorsque je te poignardais, je me poignardais aussi. Tes blessures devenaient mes blessures. Lorsque tu saignais, je saignais aussi. Et quand je te tue, c'est moi que je tue. »

* * *

**J'ai de la haine à revendre.**

**IACB.**


End file.
